yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Paradox
For other uses, see: Paradox (disambiguation). }} Paradox is the main antagonist in Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time. Considered to be 'the most powerful enemy' ,he travels through time and space to change his destroyed future by fighting Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki and Yusei Fudo. He sometimes wears a mask and his true identity is draped in mystery. He is one of few left-handed duelists, the others being the other four characters from his time: Lester, Primo, Jakob, and Bruno. He possesses the power to materialize Duel Monsters. According to the Yu-Gi-Oh! 10th Anniversary Animation Book, Paradox's true identity will be announced in upcoming episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.bbs.newwise.com Yu-Gi-Oh! 10th Anniversary Movie: Super Fusion! Bonds That Transcend Time. Biography Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Paradox is one of the survivors of a crumbled future along with ZONE and Bruno, who introduce themselves to Aporia. He, Bruno and Aporia are put in a capsule leaving ZONE as the only survivor. Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time Paradox comes from a future which has been ruined by Duel Monsters. Using his Duel Runner, he travels back in time in an attempt to rewrite history and create a better future, by eliminating the creator of Duel Monsters, Maximillion Pegasus. Paradox travels to the New Domino City, during Yusei Fudo's time. He interrupts a Turbo Duel between Yusei, Crow Hogan and Jack Atlas. Yusei has just Summoned "Stardust Dragon", but Paradox absorbs it, creating a blackened corrupt card of it. He shows Yusei the corrupt card, when confronted, before vanishing through time again. He travels further back in time to Venice, during Jaden Yuki's time. Paradox attacks Jaden with "Malefic Cyber End Dragon" and "Malefic Rainbow Dragon". "Elemental Hero Neos" protects Jaden, so Paradox Summons "Malefic Stardust Dragon" to fight off "Neos". However, Yusei who has traveled back in time with help from the Crimson Dragon arrives and saves Jaden. Paradox leaves and jumps back in time again. This time, Paradox visits an event where Pegasus is giving cards to young children, in Yugi Muto's time. Paradox uses "Cyber End Dragon" and "Rainbow Dragon" to attack the area, killing many people, including Pegasus and Solomon Muto. Yusei and Jaden arrive to this timeline and recruit Yugi, who survived Paradox's attack to fight Paradox. Yusei, Jaden and Yugi travel back in time at exact 30 minutes and confront Paradox before he can attack the crowd again. He faces them in a 3-on-1 Duel. Paradox uses "Malefic World" and his corrupt "Malefic" counterparts of existing monsters. Yusei, Jaden and Yugi managed to take control of "Stardust Dragon" from him. By combining it with their cards, they destroy Paradox's "Malefic Truth Dragon" and win the Duel. Paradox wonders if his experiments were a mistake and disappears once more. Deck ]] Paradox's Deck includes the "Malefic" monsters, an archetype composed of DARK Dragons which are corrupt versions of other series' protagonists' trump cards. Paradox's preferred Field Spell is "Malefic World", which gives him the option of skipping his Draw Phase in each turn, and instead adding a "Malefic" monster to his Hand from his Deck. His monsters are supported by several Spell Cards and Trap Cards that include the word "Malefic" in their names. With the exceptions of the Machine-Types "Cyber End Dragon", "Malefic Cyber End Dragon" and "Malefic Parallel Gear", all of his monsters are of the Dragon-Type. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters